


Leap of Faith

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [19]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CACWCD prompt 19: confidence flowers rabbit, F/M, Fluff, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, romanogers - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he took the jump when it came to being in love with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

** Leap of Faith **

**Finally having enough time to actually work on the CACWCD. This semester has me in a bind and not to mention I’ll be graduating (hopefully) so most of my time is just spent on studying.**

**Anyways, this is the one-shot for last week’s prompt. And a one-shot for this week should be coming up sometime this week.**

**Summary:** _he took the jump when it came to being in love with her_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt: 19: Three words: confidence, flowers, rabbit_

_Confidence_

Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, was the epitome of confidence. He would charge in the line of fire without a plan or back up. Steve was always known for his recklessness and everyone hated it when he would get himself hurt as a result. Natasha was the one who got angry at him the most and it was amusing to see someone as small as Natasha yelling at someone as big as Steve.

Sure the super soldier was confident in his abilities on the field. Knowing that he could take down a group of thugs like it was nobody’s business. But that confidence would always disappear as he would try to talk to women. It also didn’t help that he didn’t have enough confidence to ask Natasha out on a date. So with 20 seconds of courage, 20 seconds of confidence, he strode up to her, _kissed_ her.

“Go out with me,” he asked breathless, his face completely flushed.

Natasha was silent for a moment and gave him that coy smirk of hers, “Do you normally ask women out this way?”

Steve blushed in response, “No, just you.”

“8 o’clock and don’t be late,” she winked at him as she walked away.

_Flowers_

Red roses were literally pushed in front of the spy’s face as Steve thrusted them forward.

“I’m sorry,” he panted, his hair messy and his clothes disheveled. His dark blue button down shirt were half way opened and untucked, his slacks were wrinkled and one of his shoes were untied. “I’m sorry I was late for our date.”

Natasha frowned, “I waited for five hours for you Steve. I felt like a complete idiot sitting at that table all alone. Hearing everyone whisper about how I got stood up and being called a ‘poor girl’ by nearly everyone.” She was fuming with anger that he ended up standing her up on their second anniversary.  

“I know and I’m sorry Nat.”

“Sorry, you’re _sorry_?!” She growled. “Sorry isn’t going to give me back those hours I wasted waiting for you,” he winced at her harsh words, “sorry isn’t going to make up the fact about how stupid I looked!”

“Please Nat, I’m _trying_!”

“I was fine when you stood me up on a couple of our dates. But to stand me up on our two year anniversary of dating one another. And for what?! Because you had a mission!”

“I tried my best to get back as soon as possible Nat.”

She glared at him. “I told you not to take it Steve. I told you there’d be no way in hell that you’d actually get back home in time!” Her hands curled up into fists. “It’s like you’re married to your job Steve!” The soldier winced again at her words. “We’ve cancelled five dates because you had to go on missions. It wouldn’t kill you once in a while to say no!”

“I can’t say no Nat, they need me! They need Captain America!”

“And I need Steve Rogers! I need the man who I gave my heart to. Even Black Widow turns down a mission once in a while.”

“Nat,” he whimpered softly, “I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Leave Steve,” the spy said with a harsh icy tone.

Gently, he placed the bouquet of roses on the small table on their front porch. Slowly he went down the steps and began to limp to his bike, his injuries bothering him as he didn’t bother to get patched up. Nat looked at her boyfriend’s pity state, with a heavy sigh she called him back. Steve stopped as the spy walked up to him.

“Come on, let’s get you patched up inside.” She helped Steve get inside the house, some of his weight shifted onto her so his injured leg could rest a bit. Before they walked through the threshold, Nat placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Welcome home Steve.”

The blond couldn’t help but smile and gave her a small passionate kiss.

_Rabbit_

“Did anyone tell you that you jump like a rabbit?”

Steve looked at the red head confusingly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you jump like a rabbit. With that cute ass of yours squatted down and then you jump, just like a rabbit.”

He raised a brow. “And you came to that conclusion since…..”

“Since Clint thought it’d be funny to draw a cute little cotton tail on your ass when he recorded a video for you on _Snapchat_.”

“What?!”

Natasha giggled, “It was really cute, even gave you little rabbit ears too.”

Steve couldn’t help but blush and gave up on jumping the stacks of jumping boxes he had.

** END **

**Some fluff mixed with angst.**

**Don’t lie, Steve would look cute with a little cotton tail.**


End file.
